


Sweet Dreams

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Hard Candy [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NON-GENDERED READER, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sans is a tease, Strong Language, Underfell, drabble length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: Sans refuses to lose to your imagination





	Sweet Dreams

_Teeth on your neck—_

_Hands on your hips—_

_Your own hands wound up under his shirt, scratching and searching until he makes the same noises you are—_

_The light blinding you when you look up into his face—_

“Ugh.” You attempt to block out the sun filtering through the open curtains but something heavy is on your blankets and you know what—who—it is without even cracking an eye, “Saaans…Sans, give it.”

“Nah, m’good.”

“I was having a good dream, stop being such a—“

“Do ya know how fuckable ya look in the mornin’?”

That makes your eyes snap open, wondering if you’re still in the dream or if the lazy sack of bones is fucking with you this early in the morning. The shit-eating grin on his face says he is, which is really a pity but he never makes good on his flirtations. You swear he takes notes from Frisk on how to be the most ridiculous tease. 

“Nope, so why don’t you show me?”

Its easy to call his bluff, arching your body and closing the distance, waiting for him to bolt or shove a hand in your face with that flush that shouldn’t be possible. But this time its his face in your face, teeth snaring against your bottom lips when he speaks, “Ya sure about that?”

“…No?” You swallow, wincing when you phrase it like a question and his gold tooth catches your bottom lips, splitting it easily. 

“Yer dream seemed sure,” a tongue flicks out to lick the blood, his eyes glowing even brighter than the morning light as he shifts himself impossibly closer to you. Close enough to feel the heat of his magic, still desperate from the dream you ache to close the distance but know that will end the game, “Say my name again, doll.”

“I didn’t say your—“

“Ya did."

“In a dream. You're nothing but a daymare.”

The words are grumpy, panicked, because he’d heard you and suddenly you wondered where your hands are then shoved them away from your shorts with a groan as he laughs. The sound rumbles through you, making you twitch closer until there is not even enough space for air to slip through, lips still brushing as you speak. 

“Don’t need dream when ya got the real thing here.”

“Dreams don’t tease.” You can’t help the whine in your voice. You’re sleepy, horny, and frustrated battling the urge to close the distance knowing he won’t do it and wanting to beat him to death with a pillow. 

It’s why you don’t react quickly enough when his lips press to your parted ones, tongue swiping in easily and yanking you toward him with rough fingers. You almost fall limp, letting him do the work but you don’t want to give up this unexpected give in your long game of teasing. You feel yourself surge back, fighting him until his fingers caress too gently down the nape of you neck, the murmur of his name falling from your lips and breaking the spell.

He’s already rumbling in triumph, pulling away now that he’s had his fun. Cheeks flushed, hands already stuck in his pockets, tooth glinting like it wants you to punch it out of his smug face, “Dreams ain’t nothin’ compared to the real thing—“

“Fuck off, Sans.”

“And now ya don’t just look fuckable, ya looked fucked.”

You fling the pillow at him but it hits nothing but air, leaving you still frustrated, tired, and hornier than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, more not smut. Sans is a dick, hope you enjoyed, point out those errors if you see them :D


End file.
